Problem: Tiffany bought a new hat at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the hat was $$52$, how much did Tiffany pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$52$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$52$ $ = $ $$18.20$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Tiffany paid. $$52$ $-$ $$18.20$ $ = $ $$33.80$ Tiffany paid $$33.80$ for the hat.